Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-91173 discloses a known attaching structure in which an engagement hook and an engagement lever of a bracket fixed to a vehicle body are engaged with a housing of vehicle-mounted equipment to install the vehicle-mounted equipment to the bracket.
In the attaching structure, when the housing of the vehicle-mounted equipment is attached to the bracket, the engagement hook of the bracket is engaged with one side of the housing in a longitudinal direction, and then the housing is pivoted about an engaged section between the one side and the engagement hook to engage the engage lever of the bracket with another side of the housing.
However, in the attaching structure, the engagement hook and the engagement lever are engaged with the one side and the other side of the housing of the vehicle-mounted equipment in the longitudinal direction to install the vehicle-mounted equipment to the bracket. Because of this, it is difficult to completely restrict rattling of the housing in a width direction.
Therefore, it is required to restrict the rattling of the vehicle-mounted equipment attached to the bracket when the vehicle-mounted equipment is attached to the bracket fixed to the vehicle body.